Blood and Water
by Mr.Panem
Summary: Blood may be thicker than water but I seem to remember plenty of times when water was there and blood wasn't. - Welcome to the 25th Hunger Games. SYOT open!
1. Chapter 1

**Syrio Salazar**

 **Master of Ceremonies**

It was that time of year again. The time of year that sends the hair on the back of your neck dancing about in an excitable jig. That time of year that gets your heart racing and your blood flowing. That marvelous time of year that gets the cogs in your brain moving, speculating on the upcoming spectacle that is the Games. Syrio Salazar sat in his plush velvet chair, a hyena-like grin forming beneath his handlebar mustache. The Hunger Games were back, and he couldn't be happier. Not only did he get his juicy annual pay raise, but he finally had something worthwhile to talk about on his show. With this being the twenty-fifth year, he had so much more.

Clapping his hands together fancifully, his steely blue eyes turned to the center cameras. Overhead lights illuminated his dashing features, his powder blue suit and tie glittering every so slightly. "Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls! It is I, Syrio Salazar, your Master of Ceremonies and do I have some news for you," his voice boomed throughout the room.

The man had always had a stage presence, it's what landed him the job in the first place. His natural charisma and willingness to be bold and vulnerable in front of the entire country is what had allowed him to keep it. To Syrio, he was the face of the Games. No one who watched was unsure of who Syrio Salazar was. Everyone knew his name! It was just the way he liked it and exactly how it would remain.

"Just this morning we had a little tidbit of information leak from the Head Gamemaker himself," Syrio continued placing a gloved hand over his "o" shaped lips. As if the news was scandalous and wasn't greenlighted by the President himself. "Yes, you heard that right my friends, Archie Ryland has just revealed that this year, the twenty-fifth year of the Hunger Games, will be the mysterious Quarter Quell."

The simulated crowd cheered and hollered, though Syrio was certain folks were jumping out of their seats back home. If not, are they really a Panemian? Who in their right mind didn't enjoy this joyous event? Who in their right mind would be opposed to the most beloved celebration in the nation? The thought was lost on him.

"Now some of you may be asking yourself what that means. Lucky for you, I happen to have the scoop," Syrio chuckled eerily, his laugh dying off as he leaned closer and closer to the cameras. "This year, and every twenty-five years to come, the Games will be paired with a devious new twist. A twist that will make things a heck of a lot more interesting for fans. A reward for our undying loyalty to this great nation."

Pulling an ornate box from a drawer to his left, Syrio held it up for all to see. "What you see here is our chest of treasure. Hundreds of twists for the President himself to choose at random. We're in for a real treat ladies and gents. I can feel it!" Setting the box to the side the Master of Ceremonies leaned forward once more, his smile growing unnaturally wide, "We're not the only ones who are in for a treat. As it is a Quarter Quell, a unique and spectacular event, our beloved Head Gamemaker of the last five years, Archibald Ryland, will have an extension on his arena budget. This little gift will allow him to create an arena that is unlike any we have seen before. Who here is as excited as I am, it's not just me right?" Syrio roared along with the false crowd before him. "Tomorrow the President himself will announce the Quell twist, and not too long after that will be our Reapings. Start speculating folks, I would love to hear your thoughts. Goodnight Panem!"

With his closing statement, the lights dimmed and he was out of the spotlight. Though it didn't matter, he would soon return. These Games were going to be the biggest yet, and he its star.

* * *

 **Regulus Hearting**

 **President of Panem**

The sun shone brightly through the Presidential mansion, as Regulus Hearting slowly forced himself from his bed. His muscles weak from age, the man nearly tripped over his own two feet cursing to himself as he did so. He never wanted any of this. Running the nation was never his desire, that was Regina's dream. His wife wasn't personable enough, however, and so like the good little husband Regulus agreed to be her puppet. A decision he was quickly beginning to regret.

The woman was fanatical. Her desire to keep the Districts on their knees and the Capitol in power was something he never understood but went along with anyway. It was his lack of a spine that would doom this nation he loved so dearly.

Today he would stand in front of thousands with a smile on his face as he read the parchment that would spell out doom for the Districts. He was sure they hated him. Sure they plotted his demise, but he was in far too deep to make much of a real difference. What was he to do? Rid himself of his wife? No. It wasn't an option and so, he would simply observe. Observe how she runs his country into the ground. He only hoped there would be enough rubble to rebuild it.

He grabbed a silky robe that hung from a decorative hanger and slid into it hastily before motioning to a medicine cabinet. The was cabinet near above a lavish mahogany vanity. Regulus sat down in front of it avoiding his sad eyes in the mirror as he pulled the morphling from its case, staring at it for a moment before slowly injecting it into his arm. He let out a groan as the clear liquid entered his bloodstream and in an instant, his physical pain vanished. The same couldn't be said for the ache in his soul.

Reluctantly, Regulus continued to ready himself for Regina's big day. Although the Quell was meant to be random it was his understanding that Regina had chosen the twist herself. She wanted the Districts to hurt. To fear the Capitol and what they might do. What better way than to tear their families to shreds?

"Darling? Are you almost finished? The cameramen are here," Regina called from outside his bedroom door. Her singsong voice once gave him butterflies. Though he now could confidently say they had all died along with the hope of things changing for the better.

"Of course my love, just a moment." The sound of his own voice seemed almost foreign to him. He only heard it during big events like these and when he was on television. It was raspy and frail. Regulus would go as far as to say sickly.

Looking to the vanity once more. Seeing the shell of the man he once was sent a chill down his spine. A chill that was ignored as Regulus Hearting, President of all Panem, motioned to the door to face the music.

* * *

 **Regina Hearting**

 **First Lady of Panem**

Weak. He had always been a little man with a fragile heart and a small mind but the people loved him. Something Regina couldn't say herself. If she had a penny for every dirty look that was thrown her way she wouldn't have needed to marry such an oaf. Though it didn't matter. The man delivered the country to her on a silver platter just as he promised he would. That's what counts.

Arm locked in his she led him through the winding halls of the presidential mansion. He had a simple job to do and so help him if he messed it up. Regulus had always been a good little puppy dog but like any puppy, he learned what happened when he failed.

As they reached the balcony where he was Regulus was to give his speech, the man stopped in his tracks. "Is this really the right thing to do Regina, my love?" He managed to cough out.

With narrowed eyes, the woman tightened her grip on him. "Excuse me?" She replied daringly.

"I believe the Districts have suffered enough. Why make things harder for them than they already are"

"Because they're vermin. They moved against the Capitol and were punished for it," she let out with a chilling cackle, "they should be lucky they aren't all dead."

Avoiding her gaze, the President slowly nodded. Good boy. Now get on that balcony, Regina thought to herself. The look on her face must have said it all. Almost instantly Regulus' demeanor changed. His usual frown stretched into a wide goofy smile and his posture perked up. He was a completely different person.

She watched as he charged out onto the balcony like some kind of hero, hooting and hollering. Arms raised up in the air. "Hello, hello Panem! What do we got?" He cried.

"HEART!" The crowd roared back loud enough to make the ground shake.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" He cried out once more.

"WE'VE GOT HEART!"

"That's what I like to hear," Regulus cheered. "Now as you know we're all gathered here today for a very, very special occasion."

The crowd grew silent. Hanging on the mans every word, eager smiles growing on their faces. Men, women, and children gleefully awaiting the sentence to be carried out of their District neighbors.

"The Quarter Quell… our very first Quarter Quell for that matter. It is a turning point for this great nation and the ideals we uphold. Twenty-five years after the rebellion, it is a reminder to the rebels that families were torn apart as a result of their foolish war," he paused. Letting the words sink in. "And so, on this very special year, the reaping pool will consist of pairs. Siblings, one male and one female!"

There were gasps all around. Regina felt butterflies in her stomach, absolute utter joy. She could only imagine how the Districts are reacting right now. She could only imagine the heartbreak. The agony they must be feeling. Little did they know, it would only get better.

After a dramatic pause, the President continued. "This twist will leave the pair's direct relatives as the only eligible volunteers." The crowd went wild. The age gap had been eliminated. The dynamics of these games would be unlike any they had ever seen before.

Regina walked slowly up to the balcony beside her husband. Putting on as nice a smile as she could muster, she placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Well done my dearest," she whispered.

Regulus looked to her emotionlessly and in the same instant looked back to the crowd with a smile. "Happy Hunger Games my dearest Panem!"

A tight hand around his waist, Regina waved to the crowd with genuine glee. "And to the Districts, may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

 **Hey everyone it's Pan! This is the very first chapter in my Blood and Water story. I have a form on my profile for you to submit to. Cant' wait to hear your thoughts and read about your tributes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase Richman, District Six**

 **Hunger Games Tribute**

It hurt more than anything he had ever experienced before. Chase looked to the gash at his side and winced, it was deep. He had managed to get away from the career from Four, but it seemed luck wasn't entirely on his side. Attempting to stop the bleeding, Chase pressed the bandages hard onto the wound crying out in pain. He knew he should be quiet. He didn't want the careers to find him, or worse, but he couldn't help it. Everything hurt so badly. Blood seeped through and with a groan, Chase pressed another bandage over the first. Luckily it seemed to be slowing down. Pain shot through him as he reached for the gauss to his left. This would be the tricky part. He needed to wrap the bandage but still keep the pressure on the wound. Something that would be more difficult alone. That Nine kid was still alive, Rye was it? Perhaps if Chase had accepted his offer to align he wouldn't be in this mess. Woulda coulda shoulda.

He began to wrap the wound as best he could, his vision blurring slightly as he did so. He felt his body begin to sway but he kept wrapping. Final eight wasn't bad for a loner from Six. Not bad at all, he thought to himself with a smile. Or what felt like a smile. He couldn't tell anymore as all his focus was directed towards his wound, as much focus as he could muster. His eyes grew heavy. He felt them flutter shut a few times. Come on man, wake up! He thought desperately shaking himself awake. He just needed to keep wrapping. Just keep wrapping. Slowly Chase looked down at the wound to see the progress he had made only to find the bandages had fallen off. There was gauss everywhere as well as blood. So much blood… His head leaned against the thick redwood, Chase held his red-stained hand out. "Chelsea." He managed as his vision faded to black and a cannon sounded.

* * *

 **Archibald Ryland**

 **Head Gamemaker**

The Quarter Quell was just around the corner and he had nothing. Nothing but an extended budget and not a single idea to work with. Archie paced in his office a bead a sweat traveling down his face. Syrio had royally screwed them over. Telling the world about the new budget would make most idiots watching hope for an arena that was impossible to provide. They still had limitations after all. One interviewer asked if they would be traveling to the moon for this these games. Archie thought it was a joke at first but the man was serious. Which worried him dearly. His only saving grace was the twist. He could work with that. Tell a story of love and family. But if the arena wasn't up to snuff Regina would have his head.

His office was a mess. Piled high were stacks of paper and data sheets. His focus was on pre-Panem landmarks. Anything significant he could use as a basis for the arena. The arena needed something special. Something to make it unique, something that stood out over others like it. Something to point to when Regina poked her ugly head in the door…

"I hope I'm not intruding," Regina Hearting announced as she barged into the office. Speak of the devil, Archie growled inwardly. How was he to get any work done with this woman breathing down her neck every five minutes?

"Not at all Regina. I'm only working, please come in."

"How is the arena coming along my dear Archibald?" She pried.

Archie did his best to hide his eye roll, "Well the new budget has certainly thrown me for a loop. When were you planning on telling me?"

"You found out when you needed to know. I expect something extravagant, though I'm sure you expected that."

"Yes, I got the memo. Create an arena unlike any before in two weeks! No pressure, right darling?" Archie growled mockingly.

"None at all, I'm sure you'll do great," Regina laughed. He watched her peek at what he had so far. "Or maybe not."

Without a goodbye or good luck the woman turned and walked out leaving Archie to sit in disbelief. A smart man would realize the woman was out to get him and do everything in their power to turn the tide. He just happened to be a very smart man. He'd shove her arena budget down her throat. This year was going to be great!

* * *

 **Alright so this is just a little update. Introducing you to the realism I intend to put in the arena. There will be people who die from more natural causes so watch out for that! Also we got to see a little tidbit with Archie, our Head Gamemaker. I know this chapter is short, but I'm short on time this week. In the process of moving and getting a new job. Super fun but I just wanted to update to show that I'm still here and excited! Can't wait to hear what you think, and to read your submissions!**


	3. District Twelve

**Kaia Acosta, 18.**  
 **Sister to Kaiden.**  
 **District Twelve.**

Kaia had always been the kind of girl to care for others. In the orphanage children would flock to her, seeking compassion and guidance. She was a bright light amongst a dull world, something that she had always taken pride in. Something that had always pushed her to go above and beyond in her District. Being from Twelve, particularly the Seam, was rough for anyone. It was especially rough for those who didn't have a family. No one to kiss their wounds when they were hurt. No one to encourage them to accomplish their goals. Kaia had remembered how hard it was growing up. Basically raising her brother because the orphanage workers were there simply to make a quick buck. She didn't want anyone to have to go through what she did.

"Kaia, can we play hide and seek?" A small frail boy by the name of Pip asked.

"Did you finish your dinner?" Kaia asked with narrow eyes. Pip had always been the type to share his food with others. She loved that about him but it also worried her. He was already so small, with what little they had the last thing he needed was to not eat his share.

"I did today ma'am. The others weren't hungry," he flashed a big toothy grin.

"Good. I suppose we could play one round."

Almost immediately the boy ran off with an excited giggle. The laugh brought a smile to Kaia's face as she sat down closing her eyes. She began counting, allowing the boy enough time to hide when a door slammed. Her eyes instantly shot open to reveal her kid brother Kaiden.

"Playing games again Kaia?" He chuckled.

"The kids like it," she smiled back politely.

"Not as much as you I'm sure," Kaiden rolled his eyes.

The sarcastic tone of voice and his nonchalant attitude had always gotten under her skin. Her brother had always used to love to play hide and seek. It was his favorite game to play, but now things were different. He was a man, he didn't have time for kid games. Didn't have time to spend with the only family he's ever had. Please, Kaia thought to herself angrily. She had always tried her best not to lose control of her temper. More often than not she succeeded. There were some things however that she simply couldn't let go. The new and improved Kaiden Acosta was one of them.

"You missed dinner, I saved you a plate." Kaia motioned for the plate of bread and cheese sitting on the counter only to watch her brother walk right past her.

"I'm going out again, just needed to pick some things up."

"So late? It's almost curfew." It was hard to hide the concern. She knew it likely wasn't cool to have an older sister hanging over him all the time. She understood that, but there were rules.

"That's the point. The guys and I are going to go fuck with some Peacekeepers."

"Watch your language Kaiden!" She gasped. He had only recently started acting out like this. Ever since he had started hanging out with Ash and Kirk his entire demeanor had changed. "That doesn't sound very safe. You should stay!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say mom." He grumbled coming back out of his room holding a brown paper bag. Without another word, Kaiden walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

At this point, she was unsure as to what she could do. She couldn't force him to stay, she may have raised him but she wasn't his mother. He had to make these kinds of decisions on his own and that's what worried her. She only hoped he wasn't getting into too much trouble.

* * *

 **Kaiden Acosta, 16.**  
 **Brother to Kaia.**  
 **District Twelve.**

Kaiden pulled the bottle of stolen whiskey out of its bag, giggling to himself as he did so. His sister had always been something of a drag. Always trying to make sure he was home on time, staying out of trouble, focusing on schooling. Always trying to be his mom. She wasn't and never would be. Their mom died giving birth to Kaiden. Something he had always felt guilty about. It made things a hell of a lot more difficult for their dad, who died in a mining incident not four years later. Which in turn put all the pressure on Kaia. Turning her into this overbearing control freak who refused to let him breathe. To let him live out his early days in an unforgiving world.

Kaiden wanted to make something of his teens. He wanted to be able to tell future kids stories of all the shenanigans he and his friends pulled off. He wanted life to be fun. Fun, however, was not something many people had in Twelve.

"Hey Kaiden, you got the stuff?" A voice called from an alleyway. The voice belonged to his longtime friend Kirk. The two had always been the fun ones at a party. Stirring the pot, getting into all kinds of trouble. But lately, he had been getting pushed to the side in favor of Kirk's new girlfriend Ash, a girl Kaiden had his eye on for quite some time now. Seeing the two together felt like a kick in the gut but he did his best to ignore it.

"You know it! It's good shit too," he beamed holding up the bottle.

"Excellent! Let's get this little party going whaddya say?" Kirk boomed swiping the bottle from Kaiden's hands handing it to Ash. "Ladies first?"

"Such a gentleman," she mused taking a swig from the bottle.

Kaiden felt his cheeks get hot, glancing to the side awkwardly. He watched as Ash passed the bottle to Kirk who seemed to down at least half of it before the bottle came back to him. He took it graciously laughing a little as he brought the bottle to his lips. The liquid slid down his throat burning the entire way down. He frantically fought the urge to cough it all back up. The last thing he wanted to do was look like a loser who couldn't drink one little sip of alcohol. He needed to keep his composure in front of his friends and so he kept drinking.

"Attaboy! He's got it." Kirk howled wildly. Cheering Kaiden on as he chugged and chugged before finally getting to the point where he had to stop.

Kaiden started coughing uncontrollably with a smile on his face the entire time. He felt his eye twitch a little as his friends laughed along with him. "Piece of cake," Kaiden managed.

These were the moments he lived for. The moments that made living in a shit world seem not so bad. Too many kids in Twelve were too afraid to be a little reckless. Surely if they acted like normal kids the Peacekeepers would lash out at them, cutting out their food rations or worse. Kaiden never had to worry about his actions affecting anyone else. As an orphan, he was seen as an individual in the eyes of the District. He had a sister, but the only reason she was around was that they were placed in the same orphanage. If they were split, they may have never known of each other's existence.

Out of nowhere, a static noise silenced the trio followed by a voice, "Citizens of District Twelve, it is now ten minutes to curfew. Any citizen out past this time will be flogged and made an example of."

Ignoring the dizzy feeling he felt, Kaiden turned to his friends with a mischievous smile. "Wanna go burn things on the fence?"

Without hesitation or another word, the friends ran off into the night.

* * *

 **Kaia Acosta, 18.**  
 **Sister to Kaiden.**  
 **District Twelve.**

Kaiden never came home last night, something that worried her to no end. Kaia knew he was growing older and with that, he would want his independence. However living in a District with such strict rules, one would think people would be a bit more cautious. Kaia shook her head nervously, preparing herself for the Reaping.

The Quell twist terrified her. This year was all about family and with no family to volunteer for them, she was worried more than ever to be reaped. If only she was a year older, she and Kaiden would be spared from the games this year but she knew it was no use playing what ifs. Besides, she and Kaiden fared better than most. With the orphanage providing them with daily meals, the two never had to put their names in more times to feed themselves. Compared to families who were just poor, the two were quite fortunate.

Kaia looked into a dirty, cracked mirror after slipping into a floral dress. Her curly dark locks fell to her shoulders. Her skin was paler than her brothers, though she was told she had gotten many traits from her mother. The light freckles sprinkled across her face is one of them. Kaiden had always looked more like their father. Broad shoulders, poofy black hair. A smile that could make flowers grow! She hoped he was alright.

Once feeling she was presentable enough, Kaia began making her way to the town square, the area where the Reaping was held. On her way, she couldn't help but notice the mass amount of sorrow on the faces of her fellow District Twelve citizens. People were usually sad around this time a year, but this time was different. Brothers and sisters cried in each other's arms. A father knelt down beside his son promising to take his place if reaped. Grandparents silently plotting to be the ones entering the arena. They had lived their lives, this year gave them the opportunity to make sure their loved ones lived theirs. Seeing these people, hearing their goodbyes. It was almost too much to handle.

"Hand please," a grouchy old Peacekeeper grumbled as she reached the front of the line. Obediently motioning towards him, he zapped her with the scanner as a robotic voice read aloud. "Kaia Acosta. Eighteen. Sister to Kaiden Acosta. Sixteen."

The Peacekeeper waved her along and she found her place in the eighteen-year-old section. Scanning the crowd she managed to find Kaiden standing in his respective section. He hadn't noticed her yet, but she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

June, District Twelve's escort, quickly took the stage once everyone was checked in. The smile on her face was obnoxious. Everyone knew she wasn't happy to be here in Twelve, despite the circumstances. She merely played the part, hoping to be promoted to a District she deemed worthy of her presence. To Kaia it was pathetic.

"Welcome District Twelve, to the Reaping of the first ever Quarter Quell," she sang out. Her accent sending a chill down the spines of many, Kaia included. "This year will be a little different from what we're all used to. As you can see I will be drawing names from a single bowl. Each slip will contain the name of a brother and sister of reaping age. After that, we will accept volunteers from their families. Seems simple enough, yes?"

Kaia watched June's hand reach into the bowl. It moved so slowly and she couldn't tell if it was nerves or the woman just trying to be dramatic. She quickly realized it was the former, as time seemed to stop as June pulled the pairing form the bowl. She unwrapped it, a sugar-sweet yet sinister smile spreading across her face.

"Would Kaia and Kaiden Acosta please come to the stage?"

* * *

 **Kaiden Acosta, 16.**  
 **Brother to Kaia.**  
 **District Twelve.**

He couldn't tell if he was dreaming, hungover or both. He could have sworn he just heard his and Kaia's names called. When he saw her walking to the stage, tears pouring down her face. It became all too real. Quickly he pushed his way out of the crowd locking eyes with Kirk a row down. His friend mouthed an apology, but all he could think about was how he was going to get out of this mess alive.

He met Kaia at the stage, she was nearly hysterical. From what he could tell she was trying her best to keep her composure but all attempts were for naught.

"Will any loved ones be volunteering for these lovely children?" June asked hopefully. Certainly, she wanted an interesting pair. Not some orphans who couldn't make use of the twist. Jokes on her.

"We're all we've got," Kaiden growled motioning towards his sister. He looked into her chestnut colored eyes offering a supportive smile. "I've got you."

She looked at him and nodded, wiping away tears.

"Such a shame, well why don't you two hug. Your tributes District Twelve!" She attempted to hype the District, but her words fell on deaf ears. Kaiden simply ignored everything going on around him. All his focus is on his sister. He held her as tight as he could, not letting go even as the crowd began to disperse and Peacekeepers came to take them away.

A rough hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see a woman in white plate armor. "Given the twist, the two of you will be sharing a room for your goodbyes. I'll take you there!"

Kaia nodded, pulling away from Kaiden as he watched her walk away with the Peacekeeper. His head was spinning. A million possibilities were going through it, each one more terrifying than the last. The Hunger Games, he could barely believe it.  
With a sigh, he followed Kaia and the Peacekeeper to the train station. The three walked down a winding hallway, dimly lit and not very inviting and were brought to a small room with a single torn up couch. The Peacekeeper turned to them both and explained how the goodbyes would work but her words went in one ear and out the other. He just wanted to talk to his sister.

Finally, the woman left and Kaia broke down once more. "Hey, it's going to be alright."

"Where were you last night Kaiden?" She screamed.

Taken aback by the question he simply stared at her for a moment. There was a pain in her eyes. A pain he was sure he could have prevented. It wasn't about where he was. It was about where they were going. Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"When we leave District Twelve, you don't leave my side. You got it?"

Kaiden stepped back, staring into his sister's eyes. He would never leave her side again. "You don't leave mine. It's my turn to take care of you now."

* * *

 **Okay so hi! I decided to just jump right into the Reapings even though I don't have all the submissions. I had an itch to write so here we go I guess. Anyway for those of you I'm waiting on submissions from, please take your time. I have plenty of characters to write for now. However I do have a deadline set for the 20th. We'll see if that holds up. Anyway, here is Kaia and Kaiden from District Twelve. Let me know whatcha think :)**


End file.
